


Those Summer Days

by TeawithJeong



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeawithJeong/pseuds/TeawithJeong
Summary: "We'll stay in contact right?Sana asked her big eyes fluttering up at Jeongyeon"Sure"Little did Jeongyeon know that was a promise that would be hard for the both of them to keep. Until now as Sana who unbeknown to Jeongyeon was headed back to Camp JYP for one more Summer and one more shot at a Summer romance.





	1. PROLOUGE: Good Bye

**Author's Note:**

> // Originally posted as a draft version on AFF under the user TWICEALOUD. He has been re-edited and altered for AO3.

TWO YEARS AGO:

Yoo Jeongyeon pulled her overstuffed backpack on to her back a looked around the room this was it the end of almost ten years of attending Camp JYP she was pretty sure she'd be returning as counsellor and her best friend Jihyo was and was already planning fun events fro her future Cabin mates, she wasn't sure about the others she headed out the door to where 5 girls were stood waiting. 

"Goodbye Cabin"

they chimed in perfect unison before heading across the campsite together until sooner than expected they reached the gravel driveway where cars and buses were waiting to take them home.

"Well this is it"

Jeongyeon fighting off the ball in her throat she'd never been one to be sappy she lookeD over at Sana her long time camp crush who was moving to Japan for college and took a deep sigh. Sana noticed and ran at Jeongyeon throwing her arms around her. Tears began to fall from both their eyes.

"We'll stay in contact right?

Sana asked her big eyes fluttering up at Jeongyeon 

"Sure" 

the two girls walked towards the buses theirs arms linked together like they often were during their Summers together. They were soon joined by their friends and cabin mates they said their goodbyes and that was it summer was over and so was their childhood, college and jobs waited them. Jeongyeon, Jihyo and Nayeon had all promised to return to camp in a leader ship role a promise they would stick too for the next two years.....

PRESENT DAY:

A new summer at Camp JYP is about to begin.


	2. CH:1 Camp Fire

Yoo Jeongyeon made her way across a familiar gravel driveway the sounds of laughter echoing from all around. There were children jumping off cliche yellow buses carrying backpacks that were almost the same size as them, she waved at a few familiar faces as she passed this was her second year as a Camp Counsellor at Camp JYP but she’s actually been coming here every summer since the age of 8. 

As she reached the top of the drive there was a large wooden cabin she pushed open the faded red wooden door and walked inside sat at a desk was Jihyo the two had met at both of their first years at camp and had been close ever since. Jihyo had recently taken on a more hands on role at the camp, she basically ran the place for Mr Park. Jihyo jumped up from the desk and pulled Jeongyeon in a tight hug.

“I’ve missed you”

Jeongyeon just rolled her eyes 

“You say that every year”

“That’s because It’s true.”

Jihyo replied handing a Jeongyeon a large pile of paperwork 

“You’ve got the senior campers this year.”

Jeongyeon scanned the list of campers in her cabin they were all familiar names, it would be their last camp and Jeongyeon was excited too make it one they’d remember forever.

“Actually I missed you too”

Jeongyeon smiled over at her oldest friend 

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything”

A voice spoke from by the door catching the attention of both the girls it was Nayeon the final member of their old little camp gang, Nayeon had joined camp JYP a few years after the other two but was the oldest though never say that too her face. She skipped into the room wrapping and arm around each of their shoulders. Nayeon then turned her face to Jihyo

“Have you told her Sana’s come back yet?”

Jihyo glared at Nayeon and Jeongyeon finally realised what had just been said, Sana was back. Her old camp crush who went to Japan for school was back. Jeongyeon had worked so hard the months after that final year at camp to forget about Sana and her cute… well cute everything. Jeongyeon had, had a huge crush on Sana for about 5 years. 

“Oh Sana’s back” 

She tried reply nonchalant though there was an obvious break in her voice.

“Yeah she’ll be here later, for the first camp fire.”

 

_________________________________________________________________________

A few hours of Chaos later Jeongyeon was sat in her cabin engaging in a pointless ice-breaker activity that Jihyo had insisted she still had to do because “it would be fun” her campers were Mina, Dahyun, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu, they all been here back when Jeongyeon was a camper and they knew each other pretty well at this point however, Mina was currently discussing that she’d got a scholarship for the Royal school of Ballet in London, Chaeyoung seemed fascinated by the news Jeongyeon however was still thinking about Sana, she was determined not to embarrass herself in front of her. She still remembers that first summer when Sana had turned up in camp when they were about twelve years old at first Jeongyeon hadn’t been impressed with the new Japanese addition to their camp crew.

Sana had taken the place the cabin that had once belong to a girl called Cecelia. Jeongyeon and Cecelia had been bunk buddies for four years and Jeongyeon wasn’t happy with the change especially with someone she’d didn’t especially someone who covered her bed in pink blankets and unicorn stuffed toys, Sana. Jeongyeon was very much in her tomboy phase at this point yet, somehow her Sana became really good friends and as Jeongyeon grew to accept that fact that she wasn’t straight it turned into a crush, which had also led to Jeongyeon saying the wrong things at the wrong time and Sana laughing and calling her cute which she hated by the way. Jeongyeon wanted that un-awkaward friendship back she wanted to show Sana the real her, the mature her, even if it leads nowhere. 

“Jeongyeon?”

Dahyun voice broke here from her daze 

“Do you want some candy”

Jeongyeon took a red vine form Dahyun’s hand 

“You’re not trying to bribe me into letting you guys stay up past lights out?”

she asked before taking a bite.

“I think I’m going to comeback as Counsellor next year”

Dahyun added

“And have Jihyo boss me about.” 

“She’s a pretty strict boss” 

Jeongyeon added with a laugh 

“speaking of being bossy, I need to force you guys to go to the campfire. Tzuyu grab the blankets, Mina throw me that bag of Marshmallows” 

and with that the girls scrambled about putting on their comfy shoes and heading out the door and across the camp ground arms liked towards a large fire fit surrounded by a lot of confused looking kids. 

they picked a spot just to the side away from the direction of the wind to avoid the smoke but still close enough to toast their marshmallows. Jeongyeon flashed a smile at Jihyo who was stood on a raised platform above the crowds of people, another group of campers took the spot next to there’s the campers looked around 15 years old, Jeongyeon looked around to spot who their counsellor was... 

“Sana. Hi”

She spluttered standing up as the girl neared them she was also wearing a red Counsellor hoody 

“Jeongyeon”

Sana replied pulling the other counsellor into tight hug and Jeongyeon could smell her perfume it was like Cherry blossoms on a Spring day. It reminded her of all those summers they’d spent together she inhaled once more before pulling away. 

“How’ve you been? Why are you back?” 

before Sana could reply Jihyo called everyone to attention and Sana flashed a smile before sitting down with her cabin.

“Damn it”

Jeongyeon muttered to herself cursing Jihyo before sitting back down. the cursing only continued when Nayeon appeared next Jihyo holding an Acoustic Guitar.

The awful campfire songs lasted for what seemed like hours with Dahyun singing loudly into Jeongyeon’s ear but it was finally marshmallow time. 

The group formed there own small circle where they ate and laughed, when finally the fire was burning low and Tzuyu was slowly falling asleep on Chaeyoung’s shoulder, Jeongyeon marched the girls back to cabin.

 

_________________________________________________________________________

. 

 

The next day Jeongyeon woke up early and glanced round the cabin she found she always slept better when she was here, only a few feet away from nature. She listened as the birds sang in the trees outside and checked her watch.

“Girls get up. If you want to shower before the tiny children use up all the hot water.”

Tzuyu groaned before throwing a stuffed animal right at Jeongyeon’s face. She’d knew that Tzuyu didn’t do mornings, but it was camp, the birds were chirping and the sun was shining what was not love?

Jeongyeon searched through her bag pulling out a whistle and blew it.

“Girls wake up”

The members of cabin quickly jumped to attention.

“Shower block. let’s go.”

They all grabbed their toiletries bags and towels and headed across the camp to the shower block. There was a separate section for Counsellors to use seeing as her campers were all almost 18, Jeongyeon was permitted to leave them alone. She said her goodbyes and headed round to the counsellors showers, she needed to just feel the water run over her body as she tried to clear her head she was strangely tense. 

As she rounded the corner she could hear running water she wondered who it was. She moved into an empty shower two down from the one that was currently occupied and turned the water one. Result it was still warm that meant Nayeon and the pesky 8 year old were still asleep. 

Jeongyeon quickly washed her hair and turned off the shower suddenly aware of how hungry she was all she’d had to eat the night before was Marshmallows. She quickly got dressed still in the shower cubicle which was struggle but Jeongyeon wasn’t going to do it outside where anyone could walk in. Where Nayeon could walk in and tease her about it for months. She walked out the cubicle and pulled her toothbrush out of her bag then looked towards the sinks where Sana was stood in just a towel. So Sana had been in the other cubicle. Jeongyeon cleared her throat before standing next to her trying really hard not to look at the way the towel wrapped so nicely around Sana’s curves.

“Hi”

Sana replied flashing Jeongyeon a smile before returning her gaze to the mirror 

“Hi”

Jeongyeon mumbled in return her toothbrush hanging out her mouth awkwardly

“I like this hair colour on you”

Sana added it was true Jeongyeon had just before camp made the bold decision to dye her almost shoulder length hair Blonde.

“I swear last time I saw you it was so short almost like a boys but this…”

Sana reached over to touch Jeongyeons hair causing towel to slip down ever so slightly and Jeongyeon was pretty sure her heart stopped. She wasn’t sure what she’d done to deserve this torture, she tried to calm her nerves as Sana continued to lean in close to her far too much of her cleavage on show. 

“It looks good.”

Jeongyeon smiled she could feel her cheeks heating up and was pretty sure she was now as red as a tomato Sana flashed a big smile in her direction before moving a way and readjusting her towel slightly 

“Thank you.” Jeongyeon replied before washing off her toothbrush

“We need to have a proper catch up some point before all the camp made gets in to full swing”

Jeongyeon boldly said to Sana who nodded in return. Jeongyeon practically skipped out the showers that hadn’t gone as bad as it would’ve two years ago maybe she was in fact a changed more mature person, sure the way she stared at Sana wasn’t quiet the way two friends looked at each other but in her defence Sana had a very good body you’d be crazy not to appreciate it even just a tiny bit. Jeongyeon headed over to where Mina was sat playing Patty-cake with Chaeyoung

“Why are you so happy?”

Tzuyu asked with a frown looking Jeongyeon in a way that made her slightly uncomfortable that girl could be creepy sometimes, it like she could read your mind with one look Jeonyeon decided it was best to avoid eye contact just in case turning to the rest of the group. 

“Because It’s breakfast time.”

the girls all cheered and Dahyun even dabbed in excitement. 

_________________________________________________________________________

Breakfast was followed by Jeongyeon’s cabin having a dance lesson with the new dance teacher Momo, who was very impressed with Mina’s ballet routine she’d been preparing for the talent show in a few nights time. Jihyo had mentioned she was working on a routine for all the Counsellors to do together as part of the show Jeongyeon was already dreading it. Dahyun followed up Mina’s routine with her infamous eagle dance which caused Momo to break out into a fit of giggles.

“She won the competition with that. A few years back”

Jeongyeon spoke making eye contact with the dance teacher

“Yeah I beat your saxophone solo with”

Dahyun replied sticking her tongue out at Jeongyeon. 

“Tzuyu, what are you doing for the talent competition?’

Jeongyeon asked the youngest member of her group

“Were doing a magic act.”

Chaeyoung interrupted 

“I’m going to saw Chaeyoung in half”

Tzuyu added looking over at her friend at least Jeongyeon hoped they’re friends and she hadn’t just became accomplice to murder.

“Ok that’s times up”

Momo said bringing the class to an end

“I’m going take you guys over to your english lesson Jihyo wants Jeongyeon to stay here.”

“Ooh Jeongyeon’s in trouble”

Dahyun chimed before leaving with the others.

A few minutes passed before the door to the dance studio burst open revealing Jihyo a bunch a paper work, following sheepishly behind her were Nayeon, Momo and Sana who gave Jeongyeon a small wave as she entered the room. 

“Okay so Ye-eun, Sun-mi and Hye-lim bailed so it’s just us. Which is great because I found this picture hidden away in the office.”

Jihyo spoke before picking up an old photograph from the top of the pile of paperwork.

Jeongyeon stood up and moved to have a closer look it was a picture taken around 3 years ago here at Camp JYP. The picture showed the smiling faces of Jeongyeon, Sana, Nayeon and Jihyo though technically you could only see the top of head her eyes were smiling. The photo also included some of their old camp friends MinYoung and Lena. All the memories came flooding back of the six of them huddled round a camp fire eating smores, telling ghost stories after having snuck out the cabins once the Councellors, were asleep in their little clubhouse hidden amongst the camps woodland. Things were so easier back then. 

Jeongyeon wasn’t the only one reminiscing as she heard a sniffle from her left side side it was Sana she instinctively reached out for the other girls hand, Jeongyeon gave it a reassuring squeeze. Back when these photo's were taken Jeongyeon would get awkward a flinch away from her crushes gentle touches like this, but today she didn't she. 

“It’s seems like only yesterday doesn’t it?”

Nayeon asked rhetorically

The room filled with silence as the girls stared at the photo. Jeongyeon had lost almost all contact with Minyoung and Lena she’d also stopped talking to Sana over the years, that’s why her being back was such a kick in the teeth she was going to get all worked up on someone who was just going to walk out of her life… Again. She looked down at their hands interlocked perfectly, unless she could make it work this time, grow-up and tell Sana how she felt and what she wanted. She let out a small sigh, Sana probably didn’t feel the same but atlas they could stay friends this time she looked over at the younger girl who was wiping tears off her face with her free hand.

“I also have this one of Jeongyeon with long hair”

Jihyo beamed holding up the embarrassing picture and breaking the sombre mood, from next to her Sana began to laugh letting go of Jeongyeons hand, who in turn began to chase Jihyo around the room trying to snatch the picture back . Jihyo was surprinsgly fast but Jeongyeon was confident she could take her down until Nayeon stuck out her foot as the two ran past causing Jeongyeon to fall to the floor. Sana snorted with laughter. Jeongyeon didn’t think it was that funny but given her huge crush on Sana she was willing to forgive her. Momo was looking very confused at the back of the room. Jihyo coughed and straightened out her skirt.

“Sorry about that. Let’s get back on track. Were doing Spice Girls for the talent show.”

“Oh we’d make such a cute Girl Group”

Squealed Nayeon as Jihyo handed out pieces of paper with roles and Lyrics on.

 

Spice Girls - Wannabe for talent show 

 

Scary Spice - Im Nayeon  
Ginger Spice - Park Jihyo  
Sporty Spice - Yoo Jeongyeon  
Baby Spice - Minatozaki Sana  
Posh Spice - Hirai Momo

 

“Wait why am I Scary Spice?”

demanded Nayeon glaring up from her piece of paper 

“it’s one of parts with the most lines, but we can switch if you want”

replied Jihyo crossing it out on her piece of paper.

“…I’ll be scary spice.”

“More like bossy spice”

Nayeon replied to Jeongyeon causing them both to laugh. 

 

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

“Where have you been?”

Mina asked as Jeongyeon joined them at the dinner table 

“Jihyo is making us perform at the talent show.”

“Wait is she making you sing and dance”

Chaeyoung asked looking up from her dinner 

Jeongyeon nodded reaching for a napkin 

“I’m Sporty spice. She’s going buy me a glittery shell suit.”

“Beats being baby spice”

Sana and her cabin were now sitting down on same long Hogwarts style table 

“I’m older than Jihyo, yet I’m Baby spice”

“You do have a bit of a more Babyish voice I guess.”

Mina replied causing Sana to shrug Which was true Jihyo had alway had a mature sounding singing voice she’d use to sing the time at camp round the fire, in the shower first thing in the morning much the annoyance of the others in the cabin. Jeongyeon looked at Sana and could totally see why she’d been picked as baby spice he cute expressions and affectionate nature definitely fit the bill as well as something else…

“You’ve also got that kinda cute yet Sexy vibe going on”

Jeongyeon spoke realising what she said and bringing her hand to cover her mouth, the laughs of Tzuyu and Dahyun echoing in her ears.

“She’s right! It fits with the cheer routine you did a few years ago.”

Mina added flashing a smile across to Jeongyoen

“Yeah… Yeah That’s what I meant to say”

Sana laughed but there was an obvious blush on her cheeks but it was nothing to the one Jeongyeon was sure she currently rocking. She pulled her noodles closer towards trying hard to avoid everyone gazes, her eyes focused solely on the bowl this mornings victory in the shower block was completely forgotten she ruined everything because she couldn’t control her stupid mouth and head around Sana who was now catching up with Mina who was fascinated with Sana’s tales of their shared homeland of Japan. 

“Oh Sungkyunkwan University, That’s where Jeongyeon goes?”

“Really?”

Sana asked making eye contact with Jeongyeon who’d looked up at the mention of her name and her university, which wait Sana was going to be attending great she’d have three more years of more embarrassing moments but something else couldn’t help but think it was fate or something. Fate that Sana had returned her. Fate that they’d be at the same university. 

“I’m starting year late so I won’t know anyone. Maybe you could be my tour guide”

“Sure” Jeongyeon replied with a big hopefully not to eager grin. 

“What do you study again?”

Sana asked fluttering her eyelids as she spoke 

“Sports Science”

Sana laughed 

“Wow you really are sporty spice. Maybe that means I am Baby Spice?”

“Never doubt the brilliant mind of Park Jihyo”

Sana laughed gently patting Jeongyeon’s arm. 

“I’m studying Japanese Literature”

“Which is why you obviously did a year in Japan”

the two girls smiled at each other 

“Anyway I should probably take my cabin back…”

Sana turned to the girls sat around her 

“Right let’s head back girls. Bye Jeongyeon, Mina, Dahyun, Chaeng, Tzuyu. 

Dahyun waves as Sana left a huge smile on her face before turning to Jeongyeon 

“Wow”

“What”  
Jeongyeon replied piling all there empty plates together 

“Your crush on Sana, its worst than when your were both still campers”

Jeongyeon sighed turning her back on Dahyun knowing fully well that as soon as she left her four members would start gossiping about her and Sana, which was just old friends catching up. Though Sana said she’s going to Sungkyunkwan University maybe there was a chance for Jeongyeon to turn this stupid crush into a relationship I mean Sana had been very touchy feely, Sana had always been like that though especially with Jeongyeon because she knew the old girl was completely comfortable with PDA even just between friends. Jeongyeon dumped the plates on the washing trolley and returned to the table they had moved to a new conversation topic Tzuyu’s dog Gucci. The conversation carried on all the way to cabin until Jeongyeon closed the door behind them. 

“sorry we brought up your crush on Sana”

Mina said flopping down on her bed 

“But you did call her sexy in front of a bunch of 14 year olds so we thought it was pretty obvious”

Jeongyeon laughed 

“I did, didn’t I? I’m such an Idiot.”

“you sure are.”

Tzuyu replied with a grin 

“… But I think she might like you back.”

All the girls agreed and started talking at once about how Sana had touched Jeongyeons arm and about the way she fluttered her eye lids when the two of them spoke

“Alright okay, enough”

Jeongyeon shouted stopping the girls, she wasn’t sure if this was an appropriate conversation to have with her cabin members, although the had been friends for a years prior to her becoming their camp counsellor. 

“I mean we did hold hands earlier as well”

“Wait? What?”

Dahyun squealed 

“We’re old friends though and Sana’s always been touchy feely.”

“True, but she’s always been a little bit extra touchy feely with you”

Mina added

“It might just be because she’s knows you’re not touchy feely or it’s because she likes you the most.”

Jeongyeon laughed 

“Mina, you’re meant to be the sane one in this cabin”

“Exactly”

Mina replied before climbing up onto the top bunk of the bed she was sharing with Chaeyoung, she then carefully placed her headphones over her ears, and that was the end of the conversation. Jeongyeon sighed and pulled out one of college textbooks she’d brought along with her. 

“Lights out in twenty minutes guys”

she called out before staring at a diagram in the book her mind in an entirely different place. She fell asleep the book resting on her chest and her head full of dreams of Sana liking her back. The two of them holding hand walking through the university campus, Sanas kisses no longer just on her cheeks, Sana wearing just a towel not at camp but in jeongyeon’s tiny dorm room…

Jeongyeon work up groggy the next morning the sun shining through the curtain she sat bolt upright and checked her phone it was 8:30 she’d slept in she was going to be in so much trouble with Jihyo and her cabin if they’d missed out breakfast 

“Morning” Tzuyu said without looking away from her mirror where she was doing her make up 

“Uh Morning” Jeongyeon replied rubbing her eyes. Mina handed her a coffee 

“Thanks”

she took a sip of the coffee it was perfect she felt the warm liquid slowly quacking her brain into motion she took another sip and another. pulling her back pack towards her 

“You guys have got music with Jihyo this morning. I’m gonna duck out find some food.”

Jeongyeon got her self ready in record time not bothering with make-up not that she ever wore much anyway and pulled her hair into two tiny pigtails she dropped the girls off with Jihyo explaining that she’d overslept which caused her oldest friend to break out into giggles before excusing her. Jeongyeon waved good bye to the girls and headed back towards the cabin she crawled back under her duvet and reopened her text book she was determined to study this time. she got half-way through the book before she head a knock at the door she jumped out of bed just as the door opened sheepishly Sana’s face staring back at her, her lips looking warm and inviting Jeongyeon quickly pushed that thought aside 

“Hi”

“Hi Sana”

“Jihyo told me too tell you lunch was ready”

“Uh thanks” Jeongyeon replied checking the time on her phone and heading towards the door.

“I didn’t see you at breakfast”

Sana said with a smile as the to headed across camp together

“I slept in”

“Jeongyeon the girl who wakes up a second after her alarm goes off slept in?“

Sana asked with raised eyebrows

“You’ve changed Jeongyeon”

the two girls laughed 

“For the better I hope”

Jeongyeon replied with a smirk Sana nodded in reply linking their arms together which was fine this was what Sana did and had always down with everyone. 

“I missed you Jeongyeon”

Jeongyeon didn’t say anything but she’d missed Sana too more than she was willing to admit, and now they’d be going to the same school. The two girls walked still arm in arm into the dining hall receiving a few raised eyebrows from Nayeon and Tzuyu. 

“You sit down I’ll get your food you must be starving”

Jeongyeon muttered out an thanks and watched as Sana walked across the hall. she sat down with Nayeon and Jihyo, the latter having suggested earlier that they went through their talent show plans at lunch today.

“Skipping two meals today?”

Nayeon asked before eating a chunk of carrot off her plate 

“Sana’s getting it for me”

Jihyo’s eyes went wide 

“Aww that’s so cute… Are you guys finally a thing? Can I be a Bridesmaid?”

Jeongyeon kicked her friend from underneath the table. 

“Shut up?”

Sana appeared next to her placing a plate down in front of Jeonyeon, Momo was following sheepishly behind her. 

“I spilt a bit” she said sliding on the bench her thigh resting against Jeongyeon’s

“That’s fine.” Jeongyeon replied shovelling food into her mouth she hadn’t realised how hungry she was until now. 

“Classic Sana” 

Sana said with a giggle

“Wouldn’t want you any other way.”

Jeongyeon replied wrapping her arm round the younger girls shoulder who in turn placed her and on top of Jeongyeon’s hand it wasn't any thing extreme just the kind of friendly affection one came to expect from sitting so close to Sana.

“I was just telling Jeongyeon how much she’s changed in two years”

Sana said addressing the rest of the table her hand still on top of Jeongyeons under the table who was looking around at the reaction of her friends

“She’s so girly now”

Nayeon replied with a smirk 

“Not girly. Mature, womanly, feminine." 

Jeongyeon replied moving away from Sana and pointing her fork violently at Nayeon 

“Not girly!”

She repeated before returning to her dinner she was aware of the fact that Sana kept throwing glances at her as they ate she looked up meeting her eyes and smiled. 

Once they’d finished eating Jihyo pulled out her clip board at there was a collective sigh from around their group where was she hiding these things, she went on to explained they’d be having a “dress rehearsal” for the talent show another sigh passed Jeongyeon lips. She wasn’t sure why Jihyo was going all out with this the talent show was meant to be for the kids not for them though the chance of getting revenge on Dahyun for beating her a few years ago with that stupid eagle dance was a pretty good motive. 

“We’ve got less than a week, to make it perfect”

Jihyo said addressing the group. 

The rest of lunch past uneventfully Momo talked for about 20 minuets about how she thought she’d be bitten by mosquito, and Jeongyeon was pretty happy she was just the dance teacher, it turned out Momo knew Sana in Japan and that’s why she’d applied for the position. Momo was also incredibly pretty which made Jeongyeon wonder what exactly was in the water in Japan too make their girls this way. When dinner finished they all stood up to leave and Sana linked arms with Jeongyeon again as they headed to find their cabins 

“You don’t flinch away when I hold your hand anymore”

Sana said with a giggle

“No. I guess i don’t.” 

Jeongyeon said who despite no longer wanting to hide every time Sana showed her affection still had to deal with the fact that it made her feel like her heart was going to explode, Jeongyeon knew that maybe one of these reason she’d never been able to tell Sana her feelings for all of those years was because of that fear or that her abruptness had pushed the other girl away, given her the wrong idea. Jeongyeon wanted Sana to link their arms, she wanted Sana to place kisses on her cheeks she’d alway wanted it and she wasn’t going to hide that anymore.


	3. Ch:2 Prove you wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Talent show time.

he next couple days past in a bit of a blur of camp activities and rehearsals Momo could be pretty harsh when it came to perfecting this routine and Jeongyeon suddenly realised where the phrase don’t judge a book by it’s cover had stemmed from. It was the day of the talent show the morning however was just an ordinary morning at Camp JYP. Jeongyeon was now resting out in the sun watching her cabin doing Archery they’d all been doing it for years and didn’t need too much guidance also they’d never been allowed to use proper arrows so risk of injury was pretty low. She watched as Tzuyu shot a perfect bullseye the bow had caught her hair as she fired causing her hair the flip the other girls began immediately freaking out.It had looked pretty impressive Jeongyoen got up from her spot and checked her watch 

“As impressive as that was Tzuyu, we’ve got to head to the lake now”

The girls grabbed their camp issued duffle bags of which Jeongyeon had ten just lying around her house from all her years of attending Camp JYP Jeongyeon also swung her backpack on to her back and followed behind Mina who had linked arms with Chaeyoung and the two were skipping in perfect unison towards the water. Where another group were waiting for them every year they did these silly competitions which involved a lot of falling into the water. The cabin they were competing against was Sana’s. Which was great because Sana was notoriously clumsy and her Cabin were younger than Jeongyeons they had this the bag. Jeongyeon had alway been over competitive when it came to these Camp activities having once spent hours trying to beat Jihyo at chess one year. The groups greeted each other before heading to get changed into their wetsuits which of course had Camp JYP written across the front. Sana and Jeongyeon head into the staff shower/changing room Jeongyeon was disappointed that the younger girl hadn’t linked theirs arms this time but she was still too chicken to make a move. 

Jeongyeon placed her back down on a rickety looking wooden bench and pulled out her wet suit she was wearing a win suit underneath her current outfit was still a bit nervous about changing in front of Sana, who on the other hand clearly had no issue as she was now stood in a revealing bikini tying up her hair. Jeongyoen reluctantly got changed trying not too look or Sana or to notice that Sana was looking at her. Why was Sana looking at her. 

“Can you zip me in?”

Sana asked walking other to Jeongyeon and turning around 

“Yeah… Sure.”

Jeongyeon fumbled a little bit with the zip on the back of Sana’s suit but eventually zipped it up. 

“Thank you”

Sana said placing kiss on Jeongyoens’ cheek, 

“Now it’s time for me to finally the beat the mighty Jeongyeon at a competition” 

the two headed back to the side of the lake where their cabins were waiting for them stood next to kayaks all the campers had to wear life jackets for health and safety reasons which was good as Tzuyu had complained a million times already today about how she ‘didn’t really know how to swim”. 

After a couple of races amongst the campers Jeongyeons team had a lead of 2-1 of Sana’s and it was time for the last event it was one Jihyo had invented back when they had been the ones in the life jackets the campers line their Kayaks up in a row and two at a time the run along the fronts and backs of the kayaks eventually sitting in the one belonging to their computer it was silly really but a lot of fun. First up was Mina against a girl from Sana’s camp with pigtails who Jeongyeon was pretty sure was called Natty. Mina one easily with her amazing balance coming from years of ballet training. Tzuyu lost her race but was proud to have not fallen in the water. Dahyun also lost her race while Chaeyoung just beat Sana’s team mate Somi. the whole outcome of the competition now depended on the final race between Sana and Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon was pretty confident that she had this. 

“We’ve got this, you’re faster than Sana”

Chaeyoung shouted as Jeongyeon took the starting position waiting for Tzuyu to blow the whistle 

“Hey haven’t you heard of the turtle and the rabbit”

Sana retaliated

“You mean Tortoise and the Hare” Jeongyeon corrected the younger girl with a smirk. 

“3…2…1”

Shouted Tzuyu before blowing the whistle and Jeongyeon was off running across the wobbling boats she could see Sana slowing stepping between the two she was almost at the otherside when she hear a splash from behind her she turned round to see Sana splashing in the water struggling to get back on the boats. Jeongyeon turned back reaching out for Sana and pulling her back on to the row boats. 

“My hero”

Sana said with a small giggle 

“Let’s call it a draw”

Jeongyeon said putting her hand out for Sana to shake.

after the madness of the competition the girls had some free time on the lake Mina and Tutu and chose to sun bathe on the bank while Chaeyoung and Dahyun were engaged in a sword fight with oars. Jeongyeon was rowing around the lake watching the sun dance of the water 

“Can’t believe you lost us the competition” 

Dahyun said swimming up beside her Chaeyoung following behind her 

“I didn’t it was a draw”

“Can’t believe you picked Sana over us. Over your camp children”

“You’re not my children”

Jeongyeon said trying to sail away 

“Ready Chaeyoung”

she heard Dahyun say from behind her and suddenly both girls jumped on the tail end of her boat causing it to capsize and throwing Jeongyeon into the cold water. Jeongyeon swam to the edge of the water cursing the two younger girls under her breath.

“You look cold”

Sana said wrapping a towel round her, and Jeongyeon looked at the other girl and bit her lip 

“Sana there’s something I want too…”

A whistle blew in the distance and they both noticed Jihyo was marching towards the lake, her hands placed on her hips she looked very intimidating.

“Everybody out, go dry off we need dinner finished on time tonight for the talent show”

Sana rolled her eyes and went to round up her cabin leaving Jeongyeon stood looking a little lost. She’d been about to confess her feeling and Jihyo had blew it she wasn’t sure if she’d be able to build up her confidence like that again before camp ended. She rounded up Dahyun and Chaeyoug and heading to changing rooms when she entered it was empty Sana must’ve already headed to dinner Jeongyeon side pulling Sana’s towel off her shoulder before quickly getting changed. 

 

 

“”””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””

 

 

The rest of the day passed by quickly there was a buzz of excitement in the air there always was on on talent show night. It was like the finale episode of a survival show but the cheaper summer camp version. Jeongyeon grimaced as pulled out the outfit jihyo had given her earlier that day she hadn’t dared open the bag in from of her cabin she already knew the reaction she would’ve got, honestly they had no respect for their camp counsellor and Jeongyeon much preferred it like that she’d never been a very good authority figure. Jihyo had gone for a Red and blue theme with the outfit Jeongyeon’s was tight sparkling gym shorts and a matching jacket, Nayeon had the classic Union Jack dress, Sana had an equally tight dress with the wildest, tall platform boots. 

“There’s no way you’ll be able to dance in those without tripping” 

Jeongyeon said to the younger girl as the two of them sat together before their final dance practice 

“I’m gonna prove you wrong Yoo Jeongyeon” Sana said with a giggle 

the dance practice went pretty well and before Jeongyeon knew it the five of them were stood behind the stage the lights shining off their outfits 

“Okay everyone put your hands in”

Jihyo said as they all huddled together 

“on the count of 3… 1…2…3. Let’s do this”

The girls all cheered lifting their hands up and heading to their starting positions Jeongyeon could see Dahyun enthusiastically giving her the Thumbs up from the crowd. Tzuyu was still dressed in a tux from her magic act which thankfully hadn’t involved any dangerous weapons just the old stuffed rabbit in a hat gag. The music started and girls began too sing and dance moving effortlessly around the stage. 

Jeongyeon was pretty sure she was hitting all the notes her English pronunciation was pretty good thanks to the endless classes she’d taken at this summer camp she danced watching Nayeon and Jihyo belt their parts out at each other like they were in a rap battle and here was the moment she’d been the most nervous about she moved towards the centre Sana doing the same from the other side of the stage.  
The eyes of everyone from the cam were on her her and wanna stood side-by-side and sang 

“What do you think about that…”  
She turned to look at Sana 

“Now you know how I feel”

Sana smiled before following with her own lines it was almost like Sana knew the bitter irony behind Jeongyeon singing these lines because of her almost confession earlier in the day. 

“Think you can handle my love are you for real” 

they sang the next part before Sana skipped off across the stage. 

Jeongyeon spent the rest of the number glancing over at Sana between lines watching the way she danced amazingly despite the shoes and the very, very tight dress. The song finished and the girls all stroked a group pose centre stage the crowd of camper cheered and Jeongyeon was pretty sure she could her Dahyun and Chaeyoung chanting “Encore Encore” 

The prizes were dished out among the campers with Mina’s mini ballet routine taking first place. Tzuyu came over after the awards muttering about how it was all fix and how the judges (which was just Jihyo and Mr Park) wouldn’t know talent if it hit them in the face. Jeongyeon laughed before sending her back to the cabin she still had to get out of her stupid outfit and help tidy up the chairs. she was stacking pile in the far corner when she heard someone creep up behind her

“Jeongyeon, do you want to go get some fresh air?”

she quickly turned to face Sana and nodded

“Yeah sure”

Jeongyeon grabbed her sports bag and the two headed outside most of the kids had left now and were hopefully tucked up nice and safe inside their bunks her cabin weren’t they most probably eating their body weight in sugar and playing truth or dare but that was what camp was all about.

“You managed to dance in your shoes”

Jeongyeon said posting at Sana’s platform boots

“I told you I’d prove you wrong” Sana replied sticking her tongue out for good measure 

“so what’s my forfeit?”

Jeongyeon asked as the rounded the back of the outbuilding 

“Hmmm I’m not sure.”

Sana replied leaning closer to Jeongyeon without thinking Jeongyeon followed suite leaning in and pressing a soft kiss on to Sana’s lips 

“Maybe that”

she said taking a step back 

Sana just nodded and grabbed Jeongyeon jacket collar to pull her in once more but the younger slipped on an uneven patch of ground and fell down pulling Jeongyeon down on top of her. Jeongyeon could feel her heart pounding in her chest and both girls tried not to laugh 

“Maybe the shoes weren’t a good idea”

“Maybe not” 

Sana replied hiding her face in Jeongyeons neck 

“I looked good in them though. what was it you called me at dinner the other day sexy?”

Sana said with a smirk removing her face and staring up at jeongyeon who was pretty sure she was about to pass out. She had finally kissed Sana and now they were all wrapped around each other firing openly if 15 year old her could see this she’d die. The two girls lips met again this time more passionately as Sana fingers worked there way into Jeongyeon's hair. The older girl place her hands on Sana’s waist and they continue to move their mouths against each others.

“Jeongyeon, Sana”

Nayeon’s voice called out in the distance. The girls pulled away from each other.

“They must’ve left already”  
Jihyo replied followed by the jingle of keys as the door to the building was locked 

Jeongyeon stood up moving further away from Sana 

“I…I… Uh should probably head back. see you around I guess”

Jeongyeon turned a left quickly cursing herself from such a lame goodbye why was she suddenly so embarrassed, this was all she’d wanted for years. She continued to moved quickly across the camp site not daring to look back but if she had she would’ve seen Sana still sat on the ground looking like a lost puppy.


	4. CH:1 Lollipop

Jeongyeon hurried back into her cabin after a stop off at the bathroom to change out of the ridiculous outfit. Her suspicions were right and all the girls were still awake sat in a circle surrounded by soda cans and a huge stash of Candy. They all turned to look at Jeongyeon as she threw her bag onto her bunk

“What?” She asked them  
“Where have you been Unnie?”   
Tzuyu asked her voice soft.  
“Did you fall. You’ve got mud on your knees?”  
Dahyun added and Jeongyeon looked down at her knees they were covered in a light dusting of mud.  
“Yeah I stumbled in the dark”  
Jeongyeon said before climbing into her bed and pulling her headphones out of her bag.  
“You spend so much time with Sana you’re turning into her”  
Dahyun replied and Jeongyeon felt her cheeks getting warm at the mention of her fellow camp counsellor the one who only minutes ago had been kissing her.  
“Sana who said anything about Sana... I just fell over that’s all.”  
There was a slight panic in her voice not that there was anything wrong about what happened with her and Sana it just wasn’t something she should be sharing with a bunch of kids that were barely out of high school.  
“I just meant that Sana falls over a lot and you fell over”  
Dahyun said her voice quieter than normal Jeongyeon smiled at the younger girl  
“Oh right yeah she does. Anyway I think it’s time for bed go brush your teeth then it’s lights out.”  
She watched the girls fumble about crowded round the tiny sink at the far end of the cabin and closed her eyes. Her dreams were full of re-runs of her kisses with Sana.  
The next day was early start and as always Jeongyeon was struggling to get the girls to leave the cabin for breakfast she finally ushered them out closing the door behind them.  
Chaeyoung was walking along next to her   
“You looked really cool on that stage last night”  
Jeongyeon laughed at the younger girl she knew it was lie there was nothing cool about singing an outdated song in outfit covered in far too many sequins but Chaeyoung had always had this weird thing with Jreongyeon she even referred to her as her role model during her first year at Camp JYP, and she did it in front of everyone at time Jeongyeon was notified but now she saw the younger girls admiration for her as endearing.  
“I didn’t I looked stupid.”  
They took up there usual table with Sana’s cabin Chaeyoung running off to grab a seat between Mina and Somi. Jeongyeon saw an empty seat next to Sana who was talking to one of her girls unaware of the new arrivals at the table Jeongyeon took a sip of her water and began to dig into her rice. She quickly finished her meal and Sana had not acknowledged her their eyes met briefly before Sana quickly looked away. What was up with? Was she ashamed of kissing Jeongyeon had she been tricked into thinking that a pretty funny girl like Sana really liked her. She cleared her table and rounded her cabin up she turned and almost walked straight into Sana  
“sorry.”  
Maybe Dahyun was right maybe Sana’s clumsiness was rubbing off on her and now her and Sana were face to face Jeongyeon hands resting on the younger girls arms, how could she be this close to her and not think about how good her lips felt this was torture.  
“It’s okay”  
Sana said before heading off Jeongyeon noticed she was walking slower than usual her legs covered in tiny little scratches.  
“Looks like your not the only one who tripped last night”  
Tzuyu said as they all starred after the other cabin   
“Somi said she was practically crying when she came back last night?”  
Chaeyoung added causing Jeongyeon to frown why would Sana of been crying was she that bad of a kisser she’d never had any complaints from others before... well not that she knew of. Maybe she was homesick she use to get homesick as a kid, one summer it was so bad Jeongyeon remembers sitting next to a crying Sana offering her a lollipop maybe she still had one in her bag she could give to Sana she looked up Sana was now a speck in the distance. She sighed.  
“Jeongyeon?”  
She heard Mina’s voice from behind her   
“Did something happen with Sana? She didn’t speak to you at breakfast?”  
Jeongyeon looked at the eldest of her campers as they rounded on the art room, Mina was always able to guess things she had this weird intuition that was always right, she’d have to tell her instead of letting mina figure out on her own what an idiot she had been.  
“I’ll tell you later”  
she said before ushering the younger girl into the room behind the others.  
“Enjoy your class”  
She left the girls she had about an hour of free time to kill and decided she’d go see if Jihyo was in the staff and if not they have good coffee and WiFi in there. She opened the door the sound of Jihyo‘s laughter met her ears her eldest friend was sat staring at a video on her phone.  
“Hard at work?”  
Jeongyeon asked making a beeline for the coffee machine the hum of it working was like music to her ears.  
“I’m just taking a quick break.”  
Jihyo replied smiling at her friend  
“I saw you and Sana leave the talent show together she added not looking up from her phone as she spoke.  
Jeongyeon grabbed her mug of coffee and moved to sit on the other side of the large oak desk.  
“We went for a walk.”  
Jeongyeon said before taking a sip of her drink  
“And?”  
Jihyo said finally making eye contact with Jeongyeon.  
“And we kissed...”  
Jihyo jumped up from her chair   
“HA. I knew it”  
Jeongyeon rolled her eyes at her friend before staring down at her coffee, and overwhelming sadness washing over her as she thought about Sana’s reaction to her this morning. Jeongyeon always thought kissing Sana would be this magical thing but it seems it wasn’t the case what if she’s ruined their friendship for good. She couldn’t cope if Sana was to disappear from her life again.   
“Yeah but know she’s not talking to me and I don’t know what I’ve done wrong”  
Jihyo studied Jeongyeon before speaking   
“She came to me this morning earlier said she fell into a thorny hedge on the way back I just assumed you guys walked back together? You did walk back together.”  
Jeongyeon sighed putting her head into her hands.  
“No I just left her. I heard you and Nayeon and I panicked?”  
Jihyo rounded the desk and placed her hand on Jeongyeons shoulder reassuringly   
“Why did you panic? You know me and Nayeon are your biggest cheerleaders? We want you and Sana to be happy?”  
Jeongyeon looked up at her friend. Why did she panic because thats what she always does she panics, Jeongyeon has been getting better and trying to be from head strong and too care less about what other thought but there was something about Sana that hd always made her real inferior like she didn’t deserve her.   
“I don’t know I guess it’s because it’s Sana I’ve wanted this for so long I didn’t want to mess it up... and now I have.”  
Jihyo pulled the older girl into a hug   
“No you haven’t. We can fix this? It’ll be fine.”   
Jeongyeon stood up finishing off her coffee  
“I hope so.”   
————————-  
It was Jeongyeons turn to help out serving dinner she recruited Mina to help here. Mina was the oldest of her cabin and had always been close with Sana they two having bonded after discovering they were both Japanese. She explained the situation to her in between scoops of Kim chi stew into the bowls of various campers. Mina nodded along as she listen to Jeongyeon talk about the situation was Sana and how she messed up everything Jeomngyeon was maybe being overdarmtic in her storytelling but to her this did feel like the worst thing to happen luckily Mina was understanding and offered sound words advice to the Older girl.   
“I think you just need to talk to her too apologise. Maybe confess how you actually feel.”  
Mina said with soft smile  
“Confess what to who?  
Both girls turned to see Nayeon who had spoken but next her looking like a rabbit in headlights was Sana.   
“Oh... um...”  
Jeongyeon stuttered her eyes meeting with Sana’s for a brief moment before she looked away and began to fiddle with a loose thread on her apron., Mina noticed and quickly spoke up hoping to defuse the tension Jeongyeon clearly wasn’t ready to confess yet on the spot especially not with Nayeon stood right there.  
“I was just retelling a conversation I had with one of my friends back home. She liked this boy...”  
“Oh boring...”  
Nayeon interjected taking a step towards Mina who was dishing up the food.  
“No offence Mina I just thought there was finally some juicy summer camp romance”  
Nayeon’s eyes darted to Jeongyeon for a second before going back to Mina who quickly handed over a bowl of food for the older girl. Jeongyeon in turn took Sanas bowl and filled it up   
“How are you?”  
Jeongyeon asked as she handed the bowl back  
“We didn’t get to speak this morning?”  
“I’m fine...”  
Sana replied Jeongyeon could tell she didn’t want to talk to her the younger was trying so hard not to meet her gaze and Jeongyeon could feel her heart ripping into two, god she hoped Jihyo and Mina were right and that she could fix this make things go back to how they were only yesterday maybe even better than that.  
“Thanks for the food.”  
Sana said before turning to hurry off.  
“Wait.... can we talk later at the camp fire?”  
Jeongyeon asked hoping and praying the answer would be yes Sana paused before nodding it wasn’t quite the the response she’d hope but it was better than a no. She turned and gave a small thumbs up to Mina.  

After kitchen duty jeongyeon quickly ate her dinner before heading back to the cabin to get ready for the next campfire.  
“Jeongyeon can I do your hair”  
Tzuyu asked sheepishly  
“It’s so long now I’d think it would look nice if you did something with it...”  
Jeongyeon nodded and the let the younger girl sit behind her at get to work she watched as Dahyun stuffed multiple bags of marshmallows into her back pack. Tzuyu had done a really good job on Jeongyeons hair teasing it at the top ever so slightly and putting a slight curl into the ends it was a lot for feminine that what Jeongyeon would usually do but she liked it.   
“It’s looks good Tzuyu”  
She said with a big smile   
“Wait there’s one more thing”  
Tzuyu went over to her bunk and return with a bunch of flowers crowns.  
“We made these in arts and crafts earlier”  
They all took one and put them on their head before grabbing their bags and making the familiar route to the campfire which they’d done only a month ago where Jeongyeon had reignited her feelings for Sana.  They founded a place for to sit as far away from Nayeon, Jihyo and their horrible campfire songs. Jeongyeon kept scanning the crowds for Sana she needed to see her, to talk to her and apologise to finally grow up and confess all these feelings she’d been hiding for far too long. See finally saw the other girl. Somi and a few other of her cabin ran over to sit with Chaeyeon and Tzuyu. Sana joined them flashing a small smile towards Jeongyeon before taking a seat next to her. Jeongyeon pulled out a strawberry lollipop hoping to break the silence that had fallen between the two of them.  
“Lollipop?”   
She asked offering it to Sana with a smile Sana took it from Jeongyeons hand it was obvious that she remembered the meaning behind the exchange of the sugary treat.  
“Yes, please.”   
She replied pulling off the wrapper and placing it into her mouth and Jeongyeon couldn’t take her eyes off Sana’s lips.  
“Sana I’m sorry I left you yesterday?”   
She said reaching for the other girls hand. She felt the other girl flinch slightly at her touch before she entangled her fingers with Jeongyeon’s   
“I know.”  
Sana said with a smile the sound of singing surrounding them.  
“I just panicked.... because I like you a lot. I’ve always liked you since we were like 12”  
“I know”   
Sana said nudging into the other girls shoulder.   
“I’ve known since the first time you gave me a lollipop.”   
“So if you knew why do you still seem off with me?”  
Sana sighed getting up taking the blanket with her and Jeongyeon felt suddenly cold with out the warmth of it draped over her, and she felt empty not having the other girl next too her.   
“Because you always panic. I think maybe you like the idea of me more more than the real me. I can’t believe I’d thought you’d finally grown up. I don’t want be just you fantasy girlfriend or a one time thing”And with that Sana walked off Jeongyeon frowned trying to recall times she’d ran off from Sana sure she’d got quiet panicked thinking about her and Sana but that was mostly internal. She’d never been able to shut off that voice in her head that told her that she wasn’t good enough for Sana. That Sana didn’t like her back. Judging from today there was a chance that Sana had always like her back. Without think Jeongyeon stood up and headed after Sana.  
“Sana wait...”  
She grabbed the other girls hand now very aware that everyone one around them were staring   
“I’m not sure what I’ve done or when I did it but I’m sorry”  
She continued to hold the other girls hand   
“I don’t just like you it’s more than that... I’m determined this time I won’t leave this camp without you as my girlfriend”  
Sana just started blankly back at Jeongyeon before a small smile crept on to her lips but It didn’t last long and Sana quickly returned to her blank expression she shook off Jeongyeon’s hand and continued to walk away. Jeongyeon followed calling after her   
“I can’t do this again Jeongyeon... I thought I could but I can’t. I guess I’m the one panicking now”  
Sana had now reached the edge of the woodland she ducked under a beach and disappeared into the darkness.  
“What do you mean again?”  
Sana scoffed   
“You don’t even remember that’s why you haven’t apologised..”  
Jeongyeon continued to follow Sana amongst the trees   
“Is this about the time after camp?”  
Sana stopped turning to face Jeongyeon   
“You mean when you stood me up. I waited for you and all I got was a text”

— FLASHBACK—

About 2 years ago on a late August night Minatozaki Sana was nervously checking her hair in a mirror okay she looked good. Tonight she finally had a date with her Summer camp crush it had been the last year she’d been able to attend camp and they’d finally made plans she’d always thought Jeongyeon had liked her but the older girl always seemed too panicked to organise anything after camp but about a few days ago she received as message she read over it.  
“I can’t believe you’re leaving for Japan. Can I see you before you go :(   
X”  
Sana smiles reading it before placing her phone in her bag and pulling on her long pink coat heading out into the streets, they were meeting a cute little Italian restaurant just on the outskirts of the city the idea of a romantic dinner with Jeongyeon gave her butterflies. Sana reached the destination and began looking around for the other girl. No sign of her yet. She pulled out her phone there was a slight chill on the air maybe the girl had already gone inside she tried looking in the windows, but she couldn’t see anything. She sent a quick message.  
“I’m here where are you? Xx”  
 She held her phone tightly staring at the screen waiting for a reply a couple minutes passed and still nothing she sighed come on on Jeongyeon where were you. The finally her phone pinged and she looked at the reply her heart sinking. She wasn’t coming.  
“Sorry something really important coame up? Reschedule?”  
Okay it wasn’t ideal but they could still have a chance to meet up before she left to go to school in Japan she trusted that whatever had disposed Jeongyeon was something really important. A few hours past and Sana was sat on her couch Vegging out with a face mask on watching some cheesy drama Nayeon had recommend to her that summer, the plot line was easy to follow and nothing that ended her full attention. She pulled her phone out and began scrolling her SNS she liked a picture that Mina had posted from camp of her and that small girl what was her name again Chaeyoung. Then she saw something that made her heart stop Jeongyeon a post from one hour ago she was draped over a pretty girl in some bar both girls smiling at the camera. So there wasn’t an emergency it seemed like Jeongyeon just didn’t like Sana as much outside of camp that she had prettier girl to drag around the town. Sana threw her phone down and fought off tears she was not going to cry over Yoo Jeongyeon.  
Weeks pasted and Jeongyeon wouldn’t stop messaging Sana about reschedule the constant question are you okay? are you mad at me? Let’s talk? Sana contemplated b;ockinmg the older girls number but decided not too she was leaving for Japan soon her suitcase already half-packed laying on her bedroom floor, she get a new number and a new start in her new country. 

— END OF FLASHBACK —

Jeongyeon looked sad as Sana explained why that night had upset her.  
“That girls just my friend she was going through a bad break-up so we tried to cheer her up... I’m sorry  
Sana studied Jeongyeon face noticing a genuine sadness in the the older girls face, Jeongyeon continued to talk the sadness so evident in her voice.2   
“And you ignored all my messages to reschedule and explain you just ignored me and flew off to another country”  
Sana sighed moving towards Jeongyeon.  
“I guess we were both a bit stupid then”  
Jeongyeon reached out taking Sana’s hand again It was becoming a bit of habit between the two of them. It was like there hands were meant to be together and would search each other out in any given situation.  
“I’m sorry I was stupid and dumb I regretted not going so much I thought I’d missed my big chance with you”  
Sana smile and this time it stayed on her face.  
“So we should maybe try giving this another go?”  
Sana asked timidly her long eyelashes fluttering and even if Jeongyeon wasn’t already sold on the idea of saying yes there’s no way she’d be able to say no. Jeongyeon nodded before taking the lead She pulled Sana lightly towards her crashing their lips together for a slow but passionate kiss. When they pulled away from each other the were suddenly aware of how dark it had got. The trees were long dark shadows arching around them in every given direction, the sounds of nocturnal animals surrounded them just like they did in those scary Hollywood movies, and owl hoot a sign of danger yet to come, not the Jeon byron beloved it that the forest at JYP had always been safe, the home to many a happy memory.    
“Um Jeongyeon..”  
Sana asked still wrapped in the older girls arms.  
“Which way is the way back?”  
Jeongyeon frowned studying her pitch black surroundings as the animals continued to shuffle and shout from within the darkness. It was impossible to see which tree was which and they’d walked pretty far during their reconciliation, that she honestly wasn’t sure which way they needed to head to.  
“I’m not sure”


	5. CH: 4 Sunset

Jeongyeon took Sana’s hand in hers and continued to look around she really wasn’t sure but she knew she had to take charge of the situation she was the oldest and also she was trying so hard to be this new, braver version of herself and this was a good step in further showing the amount of growth she experienced over the last few years.   
“This way maybe”   
She pointed into the darkness pulling out her phone and turning on the torch function. How did people survive the wilderness before the invention of modern technology.  
The girls began walking Jeongyeon didn’t realise who far they’d strayed from the campfire she almost missed the singing of Jihyo and Nayeon. Around them the trees and hedges seemed too rustle each time causing Sana to flinch and Jeongyeon thought it was pretty cute., it was probably just the wind of a small mouse but the younger girl looked petrified.   
“Jeongyeon! What was that?”  
 Sana whispered leaning In close to the older girl.  
“Probably just some harmless animal”  
Jeongyeon reassures her giving her hand a squeezea and steering her gently away from the noise.  
“Let’s keep going?”  
They continued to walk Jeongyeon was sure that hadn’t walked this long to get here but she didn’t want to admit that and worry Sana. She let out a small sigh and looked around spotting a small building in the distance.   
“Sana...”  
She hissed pointing to it  
“Do you know what building that is?”  
Jeongyeon watched as Sana squinted trying to better take in her surroundings the moment of realisation quickly came as a large grin spread across Sana’s face  
“Our old clubhouse?”  
She asked causing Jeongyeon to nod. It was the old building they use spend most of their free time in even the hours when they were meant to be sleeping it had hardly changed, it was definitely the old cabin.   
“I think so. Let’s rest in there for a bit”  
Jeongyeon continued to lead Sana towards the building pushing the wooden door open. The room was familiar it had been where they’d sneak of two many evenings during their years at Camp JYP only now it was covered in a lot more cobwebs clearly the current campers weren’t as rebellious as they were. Jeongyeon looked round the room finding the old box of candles and matched their had never been electricity in this building. She lit a couple of candles placing them at various points. Sana was pacing around the room she crouched down inspecting a part of the cabins wooden panelled wall.  
“It’s still here.”  
She exclaimed and Jeongyeon walked over placing her arms around Sana’s neck. There on the wall were their names etched amongst their friends. Jeongyeon watched as Sana ran her fingers over the the etchings. Jeongyeon let out a little laugh and headed over to the small couch on the other side of the room. Sana followed sheepishly behind her Jeongyeon opened her rucksack and pull out two cans of soda handing one to Sana.   
“Do you remember the way back to camp from here?”  
Jeongyeon asked.  
“It’s a long walk. How’s your leg?”   
“It hurts a little”  
Sana replied still looking around the room.  
“You might have to carry me.”   
She joked jumping up to wrap her arms around Jeongyoen before half skipping off there was still a slight limp in her walk.  
........  
A while past and neither of the girls made any attempt to leave the cabin they were instead reminiscing of the times they’d spent her. Sana had continued to wonder off and found a dusty bottle in the corner of the room.  
“Spin the bottle?”  
Jeongyeon asked with a smirk. They’d played that all the time that and truth or dare. Sana just laughed of her question.  
“I had my first kiss in this room?”  
She said studying Jeongyeon’s face making the older girl feel slightly nervous.  
“With who?”  
Sana tilted her head and pouted.  
“With me?”  
Jeongyeon asked pointing to herself in utter disbelief surely the bubbly Sana had kissed someone before that time they kissed all those years ago in this very cabin. Jeongyeon still vividly remembered that summer where she kissed Sana it was back she’d first started liking the other girl and was worried that she’d expose her stupid crush but she couldn’t go against the rules of spin the bottle. She’d always just assumed that a pretty, funny girl like Sana had had plenty of kisses before in fact back then Jeongyeon was convinced her crush was straight.  
“I was your first kiss? You didn’t say anything”  
Sana just nodded and moved back to where Jeongyeon was sat interlacing their fingers and moved herself to flash jeongyeon head on a faint blush on the girls cheeks.   
“Was it a good first kiss?”  
Jeongyeon asked placing her hands on Sana’s hips as the younger girl shuffled closer still in till she was stood in-between Jeongyeons legs Sana hand moved to tilt Jeongyeons chin up ever so slightly pulling her in for a slow kiss.  
“The best”  
Sana answered after pulling away. Jeongyeon eager for more and overcome with a ballsy kind confidence from the other girls words moved her hands to play with the hem of Sana’s counsellor shirt pulling at it ever so slightly Sana obviously saw this as an invitation too clim onto Jeongyeons lap.   
“But this is even better”  
Sana almost growled into Jeongyeons ear before kissing the girl again. Jeongyeon’s fingers moved again and this her hands darted up and under Sana’s top, her cold fingers making icy trails along Sana’s torso. before returning back down the hem of the top she paused for a second before quickly regain her burst on confidence Jeongyeon pulled Sana’s top up and over her head. She paused a bit her lip as she took in Sana’s figure of course she’s seen Sana in various states of undress before like the towel incident from a few days ago but this was different. This view was fro her and her only it was private and intimate. Just for Jeongyeon, but before she had a moment to fully appreciate the magic of the moment Sana followed suit pulling off Jeongyeons top, Jeongyeon had a tiny but somewhat expected moment of panic that they shouldn’t be doing this here at camp that the others might wonder where they were all that faded though when you looked back Sana no one could ever resist Minatozaki Sana.   
The two girls began to remove the rest of their clothes. Jeongyeon moved so she was led on the couch Sana placed on top of her. Sana fingers moved slowly up Jeongyeons thigh and Jeongyeon could already feel her self loosing control as the panted out Sana’s name.   
“Sana please”  
She begged as the younger girl smirked above her placing a kiss on her lips before slowly moving her fingers close to Jeongyeon’s entrances circling it before she slowly and tenderly moved them inside building up the rhymth as she continued to overcome them. Jeongyeon cursed Sana’s name spewing out of her lips over and over again. She reached out searching for Sana leading her head back to hers for a kiss as Sana continued to fuck her and Jeongyeon had never felt this kinda pleasure before with a girl maybe it was because she’d wanted Sana for so long of maybe the other girl was just a sex goddess sent from heaven to completely destroy her probably a combination of the two.   
Jeongyeon felt her self creeping closer to pure euphoria as Sana’s free fingers danced circles on her clit she dug her nails into the other girls arms as she became over-come with pleasure moaning out Sana’s name as she came. Out of breath and panting ever so slightly she placed her lips softly on the nape of Sana’s neck. 

Both girls soon forgot about returning to camp and spent most of the night bodies flushed together until Sana started to fall asleep her eyelashes fluttering as Jeongyeon reached for an old dusty blanket pulling it over the two of them and they fell in to a peaceful sleep bodies entertained as if they were one being one soul that had finally reunited. 

When they woke the next day they quickly hurried to make them self presentable before they headed back to camp their fingers interlocked as they walked   
“So your leg did hurt last night so we’ll just say it was too weak to walk on”  
Jeongyeon asked looking at Sana she was a little worried about getting in trouble she always had been when they use to sneak off as teenagers even Jihyo was more chill than she was when it came to breaking camp rules. Sana Squeezed her hand   
“Exactly it’s a fool proof alibi. I do feel bad about leaving my girls though”  
Jeongyeon just nodded as they approached the cabins Jihyo came skipping over followed by Nayeon. Jihyo threw her arms around Jeongyeon who panicked letting go of Sana’s hand not that it matter JIhyo had been encouraging her all summer to get together with Sana maybe not quiet in the manner that they had last night, Jihyo was as people would refer to it online their biggest “Shipper’  
“We thought you guys had got lost”  
“Uh well we did kind of and then Sana’s leg still hurt so...”  
Jeongyeon mumbled her way through the story   
“We found the old cabin decided to stay there”  
Sana interjected with a smile as Nayeon studied the both of them with a piercing glare. Sometimes that Jeongyeon worried that when Nayeon did that she was actually able to read peoples mind the older girl had always be able to red Jeongyeon.   
“And You guys got hungry and tried to eat each other?”  
She asked with a smirk and Jeongyeon felt her cheeks turn red   
“You haven’t hidden your lovebites very well.”  
“Uh...”  
Jeongyeon tried to come up with a reply but she just couldn’t. Sana took her hand once more   
“We should probably go check on our cabins grab a shower. Bye Jihyo,  Nayeon.”  
Sana led Jeongyeon away and then with a laugh said   
“I think we got away with it” 

Jeongyeon and Sana parted ways outside Jeongyeon’s cabin the younger girl placing a quick kiss on Jeongyeons cheek like they were a proper couple. Jeongyeon wasn’t sure exactly what was meant to happen with them after last night was Sana her girlfriend now or just a friend who spent all night giving her the best sex of her life.   
She saw the curtain to the window flick shut as she sighed heading towards the door she knew the girls were going to have a million questions about where she’d disappeared to and what had happened. She didn’t know how much she could share without putting her counsellor reputation on the line.  
“Good Morning girls”  
She said with a smile throwing her duffle bag onto her bed As her four Cabin mates stared at her.

“You’re pretty happy this morning what happened last night?”  
Chaeyoung asked with a slightly raised eyebrow 

“I thought I saw you and Sana bickering? Did you make up?”

Jeongyeon pulled her glasses out of her bag and turned back to the girls  
“Oh yeah we fixed everything. We’re friends again”

Jeongyeon still wasn’t sure if friends was the right word to use but she’ll keep using it for now until she’s had a chance to properly discuss things with Sana.  
“Just friends?”

Tzuyu asked studying Jeongyeon her eyes flickering over the every obvious marks Sana had left on her collarbone the night before.  Jeongyeon sat down on the floor with them   
“I’m not sure. More I hope”

Mina let out a small squeal before Dahyun threw a stuffed animal at her.   
“We haven’t officially discussed what we are?”

Jeongyeon added 

“But you guys have....”

Mina paused not knowing whether to finish the sentence or not. Mina shook her head obviously thinking better of it. Jeongyeon just gave a small nodded as a response to the silent question before quickly making an excuse to go shower.   
“Wait What was that nod about...” 

Dahyun shouted out as Jeongyeon left the cabin.

It felt good to shower not that she felt like she need to wash away the sins of the previous night Jeongyeon had just always found comfort in the running water. It refreshed her made her feel more positive for the day and today she’d decided to be brave she snuck out the shower cubicle in just a towel she knew she couldn’t pull it off as well as Sana but no many could. She quickly brushed her teeth and headed out into the sun heading quickly towards the lunch hall her cabin waiting for her by the doors.

“Alright guys in we go..”

Just as she went to open the door Momo came rushing past dragging a reluctant looking Sana behind her   
“They’re serving Jokbal today” 

Momo exclaimed and Sana mouthed a sorry as she pulled past them into the hall.   
Dahyun laughed staring after the dance teach in awe.   
“That new dance teacher sure is weird”  
They collected their food and Jeongyeon headed over to the table where the rest of the counsellors were sat, Jeongyeon marched straight over taking her usual seat next to Sana who placed her hand carefully on Jeongyeon’s thigh.  
“Hi”

After a few moments of silence as they are Momo scoffing the Jokbal at an alarming and Sana occasionally turning to Jeongyeon a feed her a slice of carrot and much to the disgust of the rest of the table.   
Jihyo finally spoke up

“What is up with you two?”

A huge smile lighting up her face.   
“Us...”  
Jeongyeon replied pointing to her and Sana catching Sana’s eye as she spoke

“Well... we’re dating now”

There it was she’d said she wasn’t even sure if Sana wanted that but she did and she’d said it she mentally prepared herself for the rejection she was sure would follow such a statement but it never came 

“She’s gonna take me out on a romantic meal as soon as camp is over”  
Sana said beaming before leaning into to place a kiss on Jeongyeon’s cheek

“Urg can you not do that in front of my salad thanks”

Nayeon interjected with a fake look of disgust before changing to a softer expression  

“I’m glad you two have finally figured it out and got together”

The last two weeks passed in a blur of sporting activities, and sunshine Jeongyeon and Sana spent most of their free time just talking and arms wrapped around each other they still had a lot to catch up on as well as a lot of new memories to make together and then the day came. Jeongyeon found herself once again on that gravel pathway surrounded my hoards of kids with other stuffed backpacks, and tears in there eyes. Tzuyu had been sobbing uncontrollably since about 8am that morning which had also set Chaeyoung off who was currently clutching on the Mina’s arm with a much strength as she could muster Jeongyeon had to admit she was going to miss them sure they’d occasionally talk online but it’s never the same as camp nothing is that’s why she keeps coming back.

“I’ll see you next year”

Dahyun said as hugged her counsellor before heading off towards the buses she then said good bye to Tzuyu who sobbed into her shoulder. Chaeyoung couldn’t even look at her as she left the camp. It was over.  Jeongyeon felt that emptiness in her chest the same one she’d felt two years ago but she wasn’t going to cry if she’d learnt one thing this year it was that fate had a weird way of being people back together. She felt a hand snake round her waist, Sana’s. She wrapped her arm round the girls shoulder resting her head on top of the other girls. 

“This time I’m not letting you leave”

She tighten her grip ever so slightly

“Oh I have no intention of leaving”  
Sana replied before the two turned to face each other kissing passionately as the sun slowly began to set in the Sky the last of the buses pulling out the lot. When they pulled apart the saw Jihyo, Nayeon and Momo running towards them each carrying a six pack of beers. The climbed the hill together and all sat around  an old picnic blanket Nayeon opened a basket  full of the left over food  from Camp Jihyo was playing silly tunes on her guitar as Momo clapped along. Sana was led on Jeongyeon’s lap Jeongyeon played with her hair while nursing a beer in the other hand.

“Promise we we’ll all meet up. the 5 of us before next Summer”  
Nayeon asked

The all agreed to meet up and this time Jeongyeon was pretty sure it was one they could keep. She guess they were all scared the real world would ruin the magic of their friendship. So that’s how they stayed the five of them singing and drinking watching the sun set on another year at Camp JYP. 


End file.
